


The Doctor Misses The Ponds

by HeyitsAlexiss



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsAlexiss/pseuds/HeyitsAlexiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has an emotional breakdown over the Ponds... set a week after the Angels Take Manhattan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Misses The Ponds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so it's not the best. Tell me what you think!!

The Doctor slammed his head onto his pillow, and began sobbing into it. It had been an entire week since they were gone. His Ponds. Gone forever, never to be seen by him again. "I'm so sorry, so sorry!" He cried as he continuously slammed his head into his pillow. The door to his bedroom opened and the sound of heels clicked across his floor. "Sweetie, it's not your fault." River lied on the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "It is! It's all my fault! I should have known the angel was there." The Doctor threw his hands onto his face. He couldn't deal with the fact that his Amelia was gone. His Amy Pond. His girl who waited. The girl who waited for him. And his Rory. His centurion. His gang was gone. What was he going to tell Brian?

"Doctor, you did what you could. Please don't blame this on yourself." River brought him out of his thoughts. He had forgotten that she was behind him. The Doctor turned to face River. "Please stay with me, just for a little bit longer." His voice cracked when he spoke, and it killed her. "Ok, just for a little bit, Sweetie." She kissed his forehead and wiped his tears off of his face. The Doctor gave a short smile, and snuggled his face into her shoulder. River wrapped her arms tighter around him, and rubbed his back as he cried lightly.

A few minutes later, he stopped crying. River thought that he had fallen asleep, and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, the Doctor began crying again. He started talking about his adventures with his Ponds, and his favorite things about them. The more he talked about it the more he cried, and eventually his reminiscing became loud gibberish. All River could do was sit there and let him cry.

After what seemed like forever to River, he slowly began to stop crying. This time, when he did, he had actually fallen asleep. River relaxed once more, being careful not to move around too much with the Doctor cuddled up to her. She had let out a few tears, being careful not to wake the Doctor. Not only did she just lose her parents, but she has to sit here and watch her poor husband's heart break. River calmed herself, and kissed her Doctor on his forehead. "I love you, Sweetie." She whispered into his ear and began to fall asleep with him.


End file.
